A Dark Truth
by Magic-Shipping
Summary: Mello reveals a dark secret...what will happen when Mello leaves England? Follows the basic Death Note plot with added stuff. Rated M for yaoi and use of language.
1. Confession

**A/N: Well, I've decided to write a novel, here's the first chapter! :D**

* * *

**Mello**

I woke up with a start, my eyes welling up. I pulled my duvet close to my chest, holding it so tight my nails ripped tiny holes into it.

"Matt..?" I whispered across the dark room. He replied with a gentle snore. I sighed and tiptoed across the wooden floor, dragging my duvet with me. "Matt." I said again, a little more loudly this time. He just rolled over with his mouth slightly open. I dropped my quilt onto the floor and slowly climbed into Matt's bed. Matt rolled over again and smacked his head into the wall.

"Oh fuck! Mello! What the hell!" Matt yelled. A tear dripped from the corner of my eye. "Huh? Mells? What's wrong?"

"I..." He hugged me tight, a damp patch appearing on his t-shirt. "M-Mattie..."

"Mello, please tell me what's wrong. I'm getting really worried!" He muttered before kissing my hair. My heart beat sped up and I cried harder.

"Mattie, there was... s-something..."

"Eh? Something?"

"I needed t-to tell you..." I tried to say, but nothing came out.

"What? Do you want a piece of paper of something to write on?" I nodded and his hand dived under his pillow, grabbing a DS. "Type it on here." I wiped my eyes then took the DS.

'I love you, Mattie.' I typed then passed it to him. He stumbled back slightly, hitting his head on the wall again.

"Ow!" I could've sworn I saw a tear well up in his eye. He typed something on the DS, the light making his crimson blush visible to me. I wiped my eyes again, scared of getting rejected. He passed the DS back to me.

'I, well, I can't say that I don't like this...because I'm kind of happy...To be honest with you Mells, I... have feelings? For you too...' I read, smiling. I closed the DS and switched it off, sliding it back under Matt's pillow. I felt an arm slide around my waist.

"Mattie!" I squeaked.

"What's wrong with your voice?" He whispered in my ear.

"I-I was just surprised when you put your arm there..." I muttered.

"I'm going back to sleep. It's..." Matt looked at the clock. "Half three. Night." He kissed my forehead before drifting into unconsciousness. I soon followed, snuggling up to him.

_BUZZ_

The alarm clock went off loudly. I woke up with Matt spooning me.

"Mm...Mattie...get off." I moaned. I wriggled from between Matt's arms and legs before walking to the bathroom.

I stripped of the boxers and t-shirt I was wearing before turning on the shower and climbing in. The warm water trickled down my body making me sigh.

I heard creak outside the bathroom and I quickly pulled the shower curtain around after realising that I left the door open.

"Mells~" Matt sang from outside the bathroom.

"M-Mattie?" I called back. "Whaddya want?"

"Can I come in?"

"Eh, sure." Matt strolled in with a cigarette hanging off his bottom lip. He quickly sat on the toilet, with the lid down, and crossed his legs.

"So, Mells." He looked at the shower as I turned it off.

"P-pass me a towel please." I felt my face flush.

"Huh? Okay." He picked up a black towel from on the rack before throwing it to me. I wrapped it around my waist and climbed out of the shower. "Mells, wait." Matt grabbed my wrist, my blush grew darker.

"WH-what do you want? Mattie..." He blushed slightly when I turned to face him.

"I just wanted to say; I love you Mihael Keehl~"

"What! How do you know my real name!" I pouted.

"Hacking skills~~" He pulled my wrist. "Come sit on my lap. I don't wanna go to classes today." I padded over and straddled him, keeping the towel wrapped around me very tightly.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? I'll be uploading more chapters soo~n~ ;3**


	2. Bondage

**Matt**

I could feel myself blushing. I dropped my cigarette into the bin after stubbing it out on the tiled wall.

"Mells~" I sang when he sat on my lap.

"I-I can't miss today's calculus... W-we have a test." Mello stammered, he seemed really nervous.

"Tsk, oh well, when do you have calculus?"

"Two t-thirty..."

"Heh, I guess...we can stay here till then?" I ran my fingers through my red hair. "Do you want to know my name?"

"Y-yes but you won't tell me." He glowered at me. I lifted his head with my nose and pressed my lips against his. _They're so much softer than they look..._ I thought to myself. Mello seemed to go limp in my lap.

"Eh! Mells!" I exclaimed. He peered up at me with half lidded eyes and moaned softly.

"Fuck...me...that was...fucking awesome..." Mello spat out between jagged breaths. I smirked.

"How about it Mells?" I stroked down his chest and abdomen. He shivered.

"Mattie..." He muttered, I ignored the hint of lust in his voice.

"Yes, Mello?"

"Don't tease me..."

"Oh." I pouted. "But I like teasing." Mello placed his smooth lips back onto mine. My eyes fluttered shut. I soon felt a tongue poking my bottom lip, he was trying to gain access into my mouth. I let him in. His tongue invaded my mouth, touching everywhere. Mello scraped his tongue across the roof of my mouth making me shudder before removing it and staring at me with lust filled eyes.

That kiss had drained what energy I even had in me.

"I knew you had a thing for guys. Right from the start." He muttered. "I knew you liked someone...just by looking at you. I never even thought it could be me." He flicked his blonde hair out of his face then rested his chin in the crook of my neck.

"I never told you any of this?" He chuckled lightly.

"You're not the only one who can find things out. Mail Jeevas."

"What the hell!" I said, almost falling off the toilet lid.

"I already said, idiot. Look, Matt. I only have to look at you. It's quite obvious sometimes! Body language~" He sang the last two words.

His hands ran along my thighs. I moaned an almost breathless moan.

"Hah, you're enjoying that."

"B-bitch..! I wasn't r-ready!" He nibbled my neck and I felt almost pure ecstasy.

"Mattie." He placed his forehead against mine and closed his eyes gently. "Kiss me. With everything you have." I sighed gently before moving my chin upwards. I slowly pressed my lips against his, angelically soft ones. His arms fell around my neck, mine around his waist. I started to move my lips down his chin, to his neck.

"No, Mattie!" Mello gasped when I licked down his chest. I smirked then made my way back up to his mouth kissing everywhere on the way. My tongue slipped into his slightly open mouth, sliding down under his tongue. Mello moaned into my mouth. I winced slightly when Mello bit down onto my lip.  
I pulled away, gasping for air. Taking in the oxygen greedily.

"Mells...I love you."


	3. Drunk

**Mello**

I was beginning to get pins and needles in my feet from the position I was sitting in, on top of Matt. I climbed off, only now realising the growing problem underneath my towel.

"I'm going to get dressed now." I muttered pushing my blonde fringe out of my eyes. I grabbed some black jeans and a plain black t-shirt and slipped them on.

Watching Matt walk into our room from the bathroom I lay down on my bed closing my eyes. As soon as I smelt cigarette smoke I sat up and scowled at Matt.

"Matt! Stop fucking smoking inside! Do you want Roger to find your cigarettes and throw them all in the fucking toilet again!" I screamed across the room. Matt sighed gently and walked over to the window opening it to let the smoke out.

"I suppose you're right Mells. I'm sorry." The red haired boy was still wearing boxers and a t-shirt. I sighed and flopped back down, my hair landing in a mess on my pillow.

"Are you going to get dressed today?" I muttered after pulling a bar of chocolate from under my pillow and taking a large bite out of it.

"Yeah, I am now." The red haired boy, the boy I love, skipped out of the room.  
I rolled onto my side, nibbling the chocolate.

After five minutes of absolute silence, a fully dressed Matt jumped back in from the bathroom.

He climbed over my legs and sat beside me. I sat up and took his black and white stripy top in my hands and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You taste like cigarettes."

"Well, duh? I have just been smoking."

"Mattie...you could've brushed your teeth when you were getting dressed." I moaned before shoving a piece of chocolate into my mouth and sucking it gently. Matt jumped off the bed and got his PSP. He started playing a weird game that beeped alot.

I lay back on my bed watching him play, watching his fingers press every button.

I looked down at my lap and gasped at the obvious lump in my trousers. Quickly, I rolled over onto my other side, hoping that Matt didn't see anything.

"Wassamatter Mells?"

"Nothing. Mattie, wanna go out somewhere?"

"Kay." He said switching off the PSP and sliding it into his pocket. "Let's go."

Matt and I walked down the gravel covered path to the main gate of Whammy's House. I thrust myself over the fence, helping Matt shortly after.

"So, where we headed?" Matt asked before slipping his hand into mine and squeezing gently.

"How about, we get pissed?" Matt smiled and we ran through town, looking for a place that would sell us alcohol, even though we're underage.

We walked into a dark looking place called 'The Winchester Inn (Pub and restaurant)'

"Excuse me. Can me and my...friend... have two bottles of WKD?" I asked a plump bar tender. He scowled at me.

"What, how old are you kids?"

"What's it matter to you, now give us our drinks." He scowled again before turning around and grabbing to bottles full of blue liquid. I shoved a note onto the grim looking counter top.

"C'mon Mattie." I grabbed the drinks and kissed him before making our way to a table.

After five bottles of the blue stuff Matt and I made our way out of the pub.

"Wait there Mattiiiieeee~" I slurred, pushing him against a wall. "Lemme see your gawguss eyez~" I lifted the red haired boy's orange goggles and stared into his beautiful sapphire eyes. "I loves yhur eyez Mattiiiieeee~"

"Fankiez Mells~" He planted his lips on mine. "You taste like WKD, gimme more!" He whispered.

"Kay Mattie~" I kissed him again, letting him taste the WKD inside my mouth. His tongue roamed around for a bit before it hit my gag reflex and I nearly threw up in his mouth. "Wait Matt." I turned around and coughed up a blue-brown mixture.

"Ew. Sorry Mells."

"S'okay. We should start heading back to Whammy's before Roger calls the police on us." Matt grabbed my hand and we stumbled back to Whammy's.

Matt slid his arm around my waist and held me tight,

"Looks like you've missed your calculus test Mells." Matt muttered before kissing my ear.

"Fuck calculus. I got to spend all day with Mr. Sexy." I pushed my head next to Matt's. "I love Mr. Sexy sooo~ much!" My face flushed red when I realised what I'd said.

"Well, y'know Mells. That's actually a really good thing 'cause I love you too~~"


	4. Fun in the Bedroom

A/N: YAY! I got it done, I hate having writers block *curses* Anyway, read away~

* * *

**Matt**

Mello and I stumbled through the iron gates, passing a very annoyed Roger.

"When you two are sober again, I'll be having a word with you." He grumbled from behind us.

"C'mon Mells, les'go back to our dorm!" I slurred, almost falling over.

"Kay, Mr. Sexy!" He yelled.

Roger pushed us into our room.

"Stupid Roger! Made my sexy Mello fall over." I pouted before helping Mello over to his bed.

"S'okay Mattie." He nuzzled my neck with his nose. "I love you."

I lay down on Mello's bed closing my eyes gently.

"Mattie, don't go to sleep. Please." Mello pouted. He climbed over and sat on top of me. I pushed my goggles off of my eyes to rest around my neck. The blonde haired boy sat on top of me, pushed my hair out of my face before resting his head against my own. "Uh...I love you Matt..." He moaned.

I gasped when I felt something hard jabbing my crotch.

"M-Mello!" My own length just twitched in reply. "Mello!" He smirked.

"Mattie! Lemme take you!" Mello whispered seductively in my ear. I just moaned Mello smirked again.

"P-please Mello." He started tugging my t-shirt over my head. Mello then went for the goggles around my neck. "No, Mello...not the goggles..." I muttered.

"Why the hell not Mattie?" He spat. Mello started stroking the red freckles scattered across by cheek bones.

"I don't want to take them off...that's like asking you to take off your cross necklace." I stated. Mello sighed and placed his hand on the cross hanging on his neck.

"Yeah, I suppose. Sorry Mattie." I pulled his black top over his head and had him fall flat on my chest making me cough violently. Mello muted my coughing by kissing me wet and roughly. He kicked his boots off only breaking the kiss to get mine off. Mello tore off my trousers, throwing them on the floor, his following suit.

All of a sudden there was a loud knock on the door.

"Who the fuck is it!" Mello yelled.

"It's Near." A monotone voice called back.

"What do you what Near!"

"I only came to say that someone's here to see you, Matt and me." Mello rolled his eyes and climbed off me. He stormed over to the door and opened it with a loud bang.

"Who's here? It can't be that important." Mello growled. I whimpered on Mello's bed.

"It's L and his boyfriend." Near muttered.

"Well...let us get...dressed..." Mello stammered. Near nodded and went off to tell Roger.

Mello walked back over and threw my clothes at me while he dressed himself.

"Mells..." I said when I'd done dressing.

"Mm?" He muttered climbing back over to me.

"I love you Mells."

"I love you too, c'mon lets go to Roger's office." He grabbed my hand and we started walking towards Roger's office. My length was still throbbing from lack of attention.

Mello knocked on the door and opened it slowly, pulling me in after him.

"L, long time, no see. Who's this?" Mello and I both said in unison. L was sitting on a tall man with auburn hair.

"I'm Light Yagami." The brown haired man replied, smiling.

"Yo, the name's Matt. Nice to meet you." I called before walking over to a chair. I got my PSP out and pushed my goggles over my eyes. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the sudden orange light.

"Mello." Mello said blankly before sitting on my lap. Near was sitting on the floor with a robot and simply said,

"Near. I feel we may speak again in the future." Light had a confused look on his face but nodded anyway.

"Nice to meet you all." Light smiled.


	5. L

LOL this one was fun to write. Hopes chu'z enjoy!

* * *

**Mello**

I began to grind my arse against Matt's still hard cock, knowing this would piss him off.

"Mello! I'm going to come in my pants in a minute." Matt hissed in my ear.

"Calm down Mattie." I muttered, smiling at L and his normal looking boyfriend. I leaned back and kissed Matt's cheek. He gritted his teeth and scowled.

"Excuse me Roger; can I go back to mine and Mello's dorm, please?" Matt said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, uhm, of course Matt." Roger muttered.

Matt pushed me off of his lap and placed his PSP in front of his manhood before running back to our dorm.

"What was wrong with him?" Light asked me.

"Uhm...Roger, can I go and see what's wrong?"

"Sure, Mello." I smiled and waved before stalking down the corridor towards our dorm.

Stood outside the dorm I went to grab the handle but it was locked. I shook the door and knocked loudly but Matt didn't answer.

"Matt, open the fucking door! Please Mattie." There was a soft moan from behind the door. I put my eye to the key hole and peered through. Matt was masturbating. I felt a pink tinge appear on my cheeks.

Continuous soft moans came from Matt. I heard a sudden gasp and peered through the key hole again. '_Has he got his finger up his arse!' _I asked myself. '_He has! Mattie you whore.'_

"MELLO!" He screamed when he hit his climax and came all over the floor.

"MATT LET ME IN YOU RETARD!" He gasped.

"Shit...Mello..." He started scrambling around. "I'm sorry Mello!"

"...Why're you sorry? Is it because you just masturbated and I saw everything?" Matt sighed and opened the door. He pulled me in and locked the door again. I shoved some chocolate foil in the key hole so no one could see anything if they tried to look.

"Mells...I love you so much...And you teasing me back then made me really horny..." I smirked and straddled him, pushing my finger into his already slightly loose hole.

I managed to get three fingers in before becoming desperate myself.

"Mattie! Can I do it now! Please! I'm desperate and it hurts so badly!" He nodded and ripped my trousers down. I lined myself up with his entrance before slamming myself in. Matt winced and hissed. "I'm sorry Mattie! Tell me when to move."

"A-ah...move Mells...!" He moaned. I moved slowly, trying to find his prostate. "Ah FUCK MELLO! There again! Please!" He screamed. I guess I found his prostate then. I slammed against that spot over and over. "Mello!" Matt screamed again and came all over out abdomens.

"Mattie! I'm going to..." I got cut off when a huge wave of pleasure took over, making me scream and yell Matt's name.

I pulled my now limp cock out of Matt and collapsed beside him.

"That was hot." Matt stated.

"That is was." I looked down at my come soaked t-shirt. "But look, we're covered in it! Our shirts will stain!" I mentally facepalmed.

"Wash them?" Matt said, pulling out a cigarette. He sighed as the nicotine flooded his body.

"When you've finished that, could you come and have a bath with me?"

"Mkay." I went to the bathroom and ran the bath.

"Hey, Matt!" I called, "You coming?" I turned off the running taps and went back to see Matt.

I nudged a sleeping Matt on the floor.

"Hey, Matt, wake up." I rolled my eyes at the sleeping red head. I sat on top of Matt and kissed him very gently on the lips. He opened his eyes slowly.

"What the hell?" I got off of him and watched him try to stand up. "Ow! My arse!"

"Sorry Mattie, come on, let's go bath then we can sleep." I helped him walk to the bathroom and pulled off his shirt. We both climbed in the bath and washed each other.

"Mells, can we sleep together?" He muttered before snuggling up to me.

"Course we can." I said slipping on my boxers and t-shirt. Matt jumped into his bed, pulling me with him. I held his stomach as tight as I could without hurting him. I was like a child holding onto a toy when he's afraid it's going to get lost.


	6. Pain

**Matt**

I woke up and it was dark, Mello was holding my stomach so tight I couldn't move without waking him up. I tried to roll onto my side but my butt was in so much pain that I cried out trying to move. Mello stretched his arms up before curling into a ball.

I climbed over Mello, wincing in pain, to go and have a cigarette. I lit what Mello calls a cancer stick and sighed when the nicotine released into my body. I looked at the clock. Ten forty. _'It'll be Saturday in a few hours.' _ I thought to myself.

I walked down to the kitchen; I was feeling a little peckish now. There was a loud crash of pots and pans on the floor and I ran to see what caused it.

"L!" I yelled when I saw who was in the kitchen.

"I was hungry." L pouted. "And I don't sleep."

"Okay?" I limped towards him. I bent down to pick up some pans and hissed at the pain. L cocked his head.

"What hurts, Matt-Kun?" L asked.

"Oh...my butt." I muttered and L snickered.

"You and Mello got up to 'it' in your dorm when you were supposed to be meeting Light-Kun?"

"Uh well..." I muttered, turning red.

"Don't worry, Light-Kun and I did it on the way here." L said smiling.

"Good to know!" I said before grabbing some crisps and leaving the kitchen only to be stopped half way back to the dorm by a worried Mello.

Mello slapped me across my face.

"Where the fuck did you go! I got really worried when I woke up and you weren't in the dorm anywhere!" Mello yelled.

"Calm down Mells, I woke up and I was hungry so I went to get some food. I then found L in the kitchen getting food too." I winced at the pain still in my backside. "Oh, and apparently, L and Light got up to 'it' on their way here." I said before planting a kiss on his soft lips. "Sorry I made you panic."

We made our way back to the dorm; I had my arm around Mello's waist.

Back in the bedroom, we climbed back into my bed and fell asleep again.

_BUZZ_

The alarm clock went off-nobody took it off the alarm-and I sat up.

"Gah! Fuck!" I yelled at the pain. Mello looked up at me.

"I'm sorry Mattie. I couldn't help myself." Mello muttered before massaging my butt. It really turned me on when it should've made my butt feel better.

"M-Mello please stop...that's kind of turning me on instead of making me feel better." I screwed up my eyes.

"Go masturbate then. I'm too tired to fuck you again." He dropped his head back on the pillow and fell asleep again. I sighed and began stroking myself gently. _'This is no good!'_ I thought to myself. _'I need some porn or something...MELLO'S LAPTOP!'_ I knew he'd kill me if he found out I used his laptop for porn.

I jumped over Mello and limped over to his desk. I opened the laptop to find it was still on. I looked in his history.

"...Wait, isn't that a porn site!" I muttered. I clicked on it. Aha, yes it was a porn site. Just what I needed. I clicked on the first video there. _'I can't believe Mello's actually been on this site before...'_ I watched the first five minutes of the video, my cock becoming unbearably painful. I rubbed my length gently, moaning loudly.

"Mello!" I cried when I came. Mello sat up and gaped. My face flushed crimson. "You told me to masturbate!" I protested when he went to talk.

"W-well, yes but I didn't say watch porn on my laptop, did I!"

"Uh, well...no." Mello opened his mouth to speak again but I put a finger in the air to silence him. "This was in your internet history~" I sang. It was Mello's turn to go red now.

"I...well...I...uhm..." He bowed his head and I smirked. I hobbled over to the door and slammed it. Secretly hoping he'd follow me.


	7. Sticks and Stones

**Mello**

I kept my head bowed until I heard the door slam. Matt had walked out. I grabbed his duvet and wrapped it around myself before running after him.

"MATTIE!" I called down the corridor. "Where, the fuck, did he go?" I muttered to myself. I stalked the corridor giving people the evils when they looked at me funny because I was still in my clothes from the day before.

I peered into every room with an open door looking for my red-haired lover. Then it hit me. He'd gone outside to his favourite place. But it was pouring out there.

I pushed open the front door and ran over to the large gazebo to get out of the rain quickly. I sat on the floor and wiped dirt and stones from my feet. I hissed at the sting of a cut across my heel from a large sharp stone.

There was a sudden weight on my shoulders. I turned around and gasped. Matt.

"MATT YOU FUCKING RETARD! YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" I yelled. Matt just chuckled and pulled me up into a gentle hug. I pushed the duvet around us both. "Why're you even out here? What did I do?" I asked, more moaned but I hope he didn't notice the hint of worry in my voice.

"Huh? Nothing." He muttered pulling out a cigarette.

"Mhm...Mattie. I love you." I said snuggling into him as he took a long drag from the cancer stick. He balanced it on his bottom lip and placed his cheek on the top of my head.

I felt as if I was about to sneeze so I covered my face with the duvet. I shivered then sneezed. It was a horrible sneeze. It hurt my throat really badly. I then coughed and sighed.

"Are you okay Mells!" Matt exclaimed.

"I'm fine." I lied. I wasn't fine, I was cold, my throat hurt, I wanted to go back inside but I didn't want to leave Matt.

"Liar. Let's go back inside." He picked me up bridal style and speed walked back inside with a duvet balanced on his shoulders. I clung to him for dear life.

Before long, I realised I'd fallen asleep because I was in my bed with Matt by my side with another cigarette on his lip and an Xbox controller in his hand.

"Mattie..." I tried to say but I sneezed instead. "Ugh, I feel like crap." I muttered.

"...It was the rain. You shouldn't have come looking for me! I went out for a fag because you don't want me smoking in here."

"I'm sorry...you walked off all of a sudden and I thought I'd upset you..."

"I apologize." He muttered without looking at me. "I should've said I was going for a smoke." I smiled, not actually knowing how I was feeling. I pushed hair from my sweat-soaked forehead.

"Ugh?" I muttered to myself. _'Stupid dream...making me all sweaty. Gross.' _I thought to myself.

"Wassup Mells, baby?" I went crimson. He'd never called me baby before.

"Matt...WHY THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME BABY! I AM NOT A BABY!" I yelled. Matt glanced over at me then rolled his eyes.

"Because...Uhm..." He dropped the controller on the floor and pulled me over to him, dragging the duvet with me. He took the cigarette off his lip before throwing it away, it had burnt out.

Matt gently placed a kiss onto my lips, I held him close to me.

I yawned and dropped my head onto his lap before tightly hugging his waist.


	8. Lessons

A/N: I'm sorry, this is terrible. I got writers block really bad. And I had school. *Curses*

* * *

**Matt**

L burst into the room without knocking just as Mello was on the verge of falling asleep. He closed my eyes tight, obviously pissed off by the intrusion.

"Mello, Matt." L muttered in his monotone voice. "Light-Kun and I will be leaving today."

"Kay." I muttered, stroking his hair too sooth him. He quickly fell asleep in my lap.

I played my games until Roger came in, waking Mello. I wanted to thump the next person who came into our room. Stupid fucktards waking up my beautiful Mello. I kissed his forehead, hoping it would stop him getting into a hissy-fit.

"L and his _friend_ are leaving now. Come and say goodbye." Roger called. He peered at the white patches on the wooden floor probably wondering what the hell Mello and I had been up to in here.

He walked out shaking his head after realising what had happened.

"C'mon." I said sliding off the bed to grab Mello's boots.

"No. Fuck it." Mello groaned and pulled his quilt over him.

"Looks like I'll have to carry you then. Secretly I wanted to do this." I grinned and slid my hands under his neck and behind his knees.

Mello squealed before wrapping his arms around my neck. I quickly slipped my own boots on before running outside to see off L and Light.

We didn't see them before they got in Watari's car but I swear I heard a moan coming from the back seats.

"B-b-bye!" L stuttered. My eyes grew wide when I realised what they were doing in the back of that car. I ran back inside because Mello had fallen asleep,_ again_.

I kicked the door open and slowly placed Mello onto his bed. I kissed his forehead softly, fighting all urges to fuck him then and there. It would be rape if I did that. I'm not that evil, not evil at all.

I went to bed myself. It was only half three but I was tired and didn't feel too good.

-x-

"Wake the _fuck _up Matt!" I heard Mello scream in my ear. "You have to come to lessons today. It's Monday."

I moaned and rolled over.

"Come on!" Mello groaned.

"No." I muttered. I heard a small thud; Mello threw his chocolate on the floor.

"Mattie~" Mello whined. He climbed onto me. He pulled the duvet away from my face and started kissing all down my cheek until he reached my lips.

I frowned when Mello moved away. I quickly sat up and threw my arms behind his head, pulling it close to me before kissing him passionately.

I felt so bad that I'd forced him to kiss me until he started kissing back.

We sat on my bed and kissed for around 3 minutes before Roger burst in.

"Oh, sorry." Roger said after seeing us kissing. Mello and I both turned red.

"Uh...s-sorry...What did you need, Roger?" I muttered.

"Just to see if you were up." Roger walked out, moving around the stains on the floor.

Totally embarrassed I decided to get up. I quickly changed my dirty clothes to something that looked very similar, this time I had normal jeans and a red and white stripy t-shirt.

Mello walked up to me and began running his hands down my shirt. I shivered.

"No, Mello!" I shrieked. He smirked and pulled me into a rough kiss. I quickly kissed back before pulling away and dragging him out of the room.

Mello frowned as I locked the door.

"Fuck." I muttered and unlocked the door again. I ran to my bed and grabbed my PSP before leaving to lock the door once again.

Mello was slumped against the wall, crossed arms and all. I must admit, he did look damn sexy. He tsked at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand.

"What do we have first Mells?" I asked before leaning very close to his face, smiling. He bit some chocolate off his bar with a loud _CRACK_.

"Biology." I groaned and face-shouldered Mello.

"S'okay y'know." He muttered after pushing my head away from his shoulder.

Mello strutted in front of me; he was wearing such tight trousers that made his arse look all the more delicious.

He stopped. Turned around and slammed me into the wall outside of our Biology class. He growled at me before slowly licking my bottom lip.

"Mello, you're such an arse sometimes!" I moaned. He captured my lips.

He gently nibbled my bottom lip.

"OHEMGE!" I heard Linda squeal. Linda was a huge yaoi fan. I bet she couldn't believe her eye. Live yaoi right in front of her.

I pulled away from Mello, hitting my head on the wall behind me.

I'm glad I wore normal jeans instead of tight ones that day.

Sitting next to Mello I saw a very painful looking bulge in his tight trousers as I pulled my PSP out of my pocket.

I started playing a game as Miss Something-or-other started talking – I didn't know her name as I never went to that lesson.

I muted the game so it didn't bug anyone while they were working.

Suddenly I felt something hit my foot. I leaned down to grab a paper ball that had been thrown at me.

'_Matt,_

_Are you and Mello going out? If you are, I'll be like the happiest, squealiest fan girl EVER!_

_Love,_

_Linda.'_

It said. I rolled my eyes and started playing my game again.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me what you thought~~ Will upload more chapters soonish!


	9. Leaving

A/N: Sorry...this one didn't quite go as planned. Anyway, please tell me what you thought~

* * *

**Mello**

The pain in my groin was unbelievable! Even sitting next to Matt made it worse.

Matt started grumbling, I had no idea what he was saying but it distracted me beyond belief.

"Matt." I hissed. He looked away from his PSP, for once.

"What?" He muttered.

"What the hell are you grumbling about?"

"Oh, Linda gave me this..." He passed me a piece of paper. I read it. I had to reread it because I didn't know what I'd read.

I coughed and smacked the paper onto the desk once my brain had absorbed what it said.

"Mello?" Miss Manning called. "Is everything okay back there?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." I coughed again violently before face-desking.

"Please get out, Mello, if you're going to keep coughing and disrupt us."

"Sorry." I muttered, picking up my stuff. "Matt?"

"Coming." I held his hand; our fingers interlocked and walked out. Linda stared at us and probably had a nosebleed.

Matt stopped walking and spun me around to face him.

"Whoa..." I fell forwards, pushing into Matt. He fell and landed on his back.

"Gah!"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Matt!" I tried to stand up but he held me still. I squirmed before giving up.

Matt held me tight, groping my butt.

"No, Matt! Please!" I moaned. My cock quickly becoming harder and more painful by the second.

Linda walked out the classroom with her hand over her nose. She shrieked when she saw what was happening by her feet.

"OHEMGE! MELLO! MATT! SO CUTE!" Linda yelled, blood gushing out of her nose.

-x-

It had been a whole year since the Linda incident. I got called to Roger's office along with Near. We were mortal enemies.

Near sat on the floor, doing a white puzzle.

"Mello, Near... L is dead." I stumbled backwards in shock.

"What!" I yelled, probably loud enough for people to hear three miles away.

"L is dead. But he didn't choose his successor. So, both you and Near will have to work together."

"No way in Hell I'd work with him." I muttered.

"I don't mind." Near said, finishing his puzzle.

"Roger, I'm eldest! I'm nearly fifteen!" I yelled.

"Yes, but L never chose." Roger said rolling his eyes.

"Well fuck this then!" I yelled walking over to the door. "I am LEAVING THIS SHIT-HOLE!" Roger shut his eyes and started talking to Near, completely ignoring what I'd said.

I ran back to mine and Matt's room.

"Hey, Mells? What happened?"

"L's dead and I'm leaving this crappy place. I tried so hard to become his successor and he NEVER EVEN CHOSE ONE!" I screamed, collapsing on the floor beside my bed.

"...Mells..." Matt dropped his controller and walked over to hug me. He kissed my cheek and told me it'd all be alright.

"It won't be alright. I'm going to America."

"If that's so, I'm coming with you." I pushed my head into his shoulder and hugged him as tight as I could.

"It'll be dangerous...I don't want you to get hurt..." I muttered kissing his t-shirt. He was wearing a short-sleeve top so I pushed my head down a little way and licked his arm.

I sucked gently on that spot. Moving my head and frowning, not satisfied with the outcome so I placed my mouth back there and sucked harder.

Finally I moved my head and there was a red/purple bruise appearing on Matt's upper arm. I then quickly wiped away all the saliva and kissed it softly.

"I love you Mattie...I want you to come but...it's so dangerous..."

"I don't care. I laugh in the face of danger. Haha!" This made me smile. I wriggled to sit on Matt's lap. "But, isn't it your birthday next week?" He muttered, stroking my chin.

"Well...yes it is..." I looked at the floor. "I don't _like_ to celebrate my birthday..."

"EH! Why not! Birthday's are fun!" Matt said pouting.

"Mine never were. Before I came here anyway..." Tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Hey, don't cry." Matt muttered, wiping my eyes with his hand. "What happened?"

"Well...on my fourth birthday, my parents passed away. Leaving me with my elderly grandparents who seemed nice enough." I muttered, burying my head in Matt's shoulder. He ran his fingers through my blonde hair. "And...my grandfather used me...as a sex toy...I had to blow him...and when I was big enough...he started giving ME anal..."

I was now crying so hard my tears would have filled a bucket.

"...Mello..." Matt held me tighter and rubbed down my back. "It's okay...stop crying, please? You have me now. I wouldn't let anyone touch you."

I quickly pushed my arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you Mattie. I love you."

He then kissed me and said "I love you too, Mells. You're mine and nobody else is allowed to touch you. Ever!" I smiled and wiped my eyes again.

I climbed off of Matt, going over to my wardrobe to get a suitcase down.

"Still going, huh?" Matt asked, standing up.

"Mhm..." I sighed. "Roger's not gonna want me here after what I said to him." Matt rolled his eyes and nodded, helping me pack.


	10. America

A/N; Kay~ this one is super short...too short I think... Tell me what you think...

* * *

**Matt**

I finished helping Mello pack all his stuff into a leather suitcase before grabbing my own off the top of my wardrobe.

"Hey..." Mello sniffed. "Why do you want to come so much?"

"Because I love you and I don't want to lose you. Good enough reason?"

"Yeah...I suppose." I smiled and pulled all my games into one suitcase and clothes into a plastic bin liner.

Mello scrubbed the floor by the door with a flannel while I booked us plane tickets using Roger's bank account.

It took me at least ten minutes to hack his account.

By this time, Mello had finished scrubbing the floor – leaving it nice and clean, no stains – and I had payed for the tickets. We now had to wait a few days for them to be delivered.

Four days passed. Finally our tickets!

"MATT! THEY'RE HERE!" Mello yelled from the front door.

"Thank God." I muttered to myself as I padded down the hall.

I grabbed Mello and hugged him tight, rubbing the light circles under his eyes.

"We're out of here!" I whispered in his ear. He smiled and wriggled from my grip.

Half an hour later we sat waiting for our plane to arrive.

Mello collapsed and fell asleep on my lap not long after arriving at the airport.

"Hey... Mells." I shook him awake gently. "Plane's here." He let out a sleep-filled groan before climbing off me and grabbing his suitcase. I threw the clothing-filled bin liner over my shoulder and dragged my wheeled suitcase behind me.

We climbed into the plane after showing people our tickets and sat at the back with our suitcases in the over-the-head-storage-thingy.

Mello pushed the arm rest down so he could lean into my arm.

"I love you Mattie." He muttered voice still full of sleep.

"I love you too." I whispered into his ear before kissing it gently.


	11. Hotel Searching

Sorry I haven't done anything for ages, I've been real busy. Hope you enjoy. Should upload another chapter within the next few days.

* * *

**Mello**

Matt prodded me awake. Fuck. I'd been asleep longer than I thought.

"Nngh..." I muttered. "What do you want?"

"Get up. We're at Detroit Metropolitan Wayne Country airport." Matt stated.

"Where?" I could practically hear Matt roll his eyes.

"An airport in Michigan." I yawned; the jetlag began settling in. "Come on, up." Matt prodded my arm hard.

"Ow...bitch." I muttered. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I flapped my arms in his face.

Matt pulled the entire luggage down from the overhead storage space and handed me my case. We both trudged out of the plane and walked away from the busy airport.

"Kay, so where the _fuck_ are you planning for us to go to sleep tonight?" I asked sourly. A bit too sourly I think because Matt scowled at me without a word.

Matt walked faster than normal.

"Hey...sorry, Mattie?" I had to run to catch up with him. "I'm sorry! Please!" He stopped. I walked into his back by accident.

"Its okay, Mello." He muttered before hugging me tight. "_I'm_ sorry. I'm just a little...grr...you know, grouchy? Dunno." He held my hand gently.

"I love you Mattie." I said, smiling and yawning at the same time.

"We have to get to a hotel soon. You're real tired." I peered into his eyes.

"Yeah...It's my birthday soon..." Matt's eyes widened, like the moon. 'Fuck.' I heard Matt mutter under his breath.

"I forgot; we've been so worried about getting here..." I shot him a shutthefuckupbeforeIkillyou glare. He stared at the floor; he really didn't mean to babble.

"Sorry." I muttered, scuffing my expensive leather boots on the ground. "Can we find a hotel please? I need sleep. Oh, and I plan on looking for a job in the morning." Matt looked at me like I was insane or something. Thanks for the support Matt.

We'd been walking up and down streets for an hour, in the fucking dark too.

"MATT!" I yelled. "THERE'S A FUCKING HOTEL THERE!" He made an 'Uh? Oh.' sound. "C'mon."

We both walked into a small lobby. I pressed a small metal bell. Ding.

"Hello and welcome to STAR Hotel. I hope you enjoy your stay now. How would you like your room?" A monotone, fat bloke said from behind a wooden counter, he looked like he just woke from the dead and gained 700 pounds soon after.

Matt stuttered quietly so I told the man.

"Hi, we would like one room with one, that is ONE, double bed, a bathroom; with a shower AND a bath. Oh, and enough plug sockets for..." I turned to Matt. "How many plug sockets do you need? Plus extra things I'll be getting..."

"Oh, err...I have my extension cable which has five...So, I'd say about 3? In the same place and another few scattered around the place..." I tilted my head to the side before nodding and grabbing a key the fat man was holding out.


	12. Job

I know I said I would probably put this chapter up the same day as the last but I've been busy as hell and stuff. Sorry. Hope you enjoy it...

* * *

**Matt**

Mello grabbed the key and payed the man before we walked quickly, almost running, to the lift. Top floor.

We slipped into the room we'd been told to go to and Mello jumped on the bed, creasing perfect white sheets.

"This room needs to be darker."

"And have more red!" I pointed out. A white room? How boring...

I plugged in my games behind the TV and started to make the place a little more cosy. After all; we were going to be staying for over a week.

"FUCKFUCKEDYFUCKFUCK! Mattie..." Mello whined. "I have no chocolate left!"

"Diddums. Come here..." He walked over slowly. I kissed him passionately. Mello moaned softly, I slid my tongue into his mouth and wrapped it around his tongue.

I slowly pulled away. "I hate chocolate with a passion." I muttered, earning a slap from Mello. I moaned what the hell? Why did a slap feel good?

"Haha. Masochist." Mello taunted.

"Shh. Go to sleep, Mello." I stripped and stuck some trackies on.

I slid under the sheets of a comfortable double bed and Mello climbed in beside me.

"Night Mattie. I love you." He muttered, snuggling up to me.

"I love you too." I said, kissing his hair.

I rolled over. The bed was empty, apart from me.

"Mello!" I yelled. There was no reply. I shield my eyes from the light, I was starting to panic. "Mello, please!"

Aha, a note!

_Have gone to find a job. See you._

_Love, Mello. X_

Oh. Lovely. Why didn't he wake me up before?

-x-

"_Mm..." I moaned. A small slender hand slid into my underwear. He rubbed up the shaft to the tip before tearing my pants off. All of a sudden there was something wet sliding down my length. "Ha ah...M-Mello...!" Panting, gasping, and yelling his name as he sucked me gently. Sucking harder, I reached my climax and spilled in his mouth..._

I sat up abruptly. I had fallen asleep waiting for Mello to come back.

"Fuck..." I threw the duvet off the bed and ran to the bathroom. Having Wet Dreams is disgusting!

After cleaning up my little accident I sat on the couch in front of a TV in the corner of the dull room. Very worried about when Mello was to come back.

"Hurry up Mello...it's past four already..." I'd been waiting since eleven that morning. Five hours!

Now extremely worried I curled up into a ball on the sofa and began crying. A key turned in the lock of the door; a panting, red faced Mello walked in with a huge grin slapped between his ears.

"Mello!" I screamed and ran up to hug him as tight as I could. "Where were you? You've been gone all day! You don't know how fucking worried I was." I buried my face in Mello's shoulder and shook gently, still crying.

"Oops...Fuck, I'm sorry Mattie. I got a job though...they said you could work there too. I told them about how good you are with computers." He cooed.

"Huh?" I sniffed. "Where?"

"The Mafia." Mello was still smiling. We walked over to the sofa and lay down together. There was something different, something I hadn't noticed when Mello walked in the door but; he was wearing something different. Something I'd never seen before.

"Mello...What're you wearing?" I asked.

"Oh...This?" It was a black leather top that only covered his chest; exposing his arms and abdomen, black leather trousers; so tight you'd be able to see if he was wearing underwear – which he clearly wasn't at this particular point in time – and high heeled leather boots which came up to his knees. Come to think of it...he looked even more sexy than usual. I wasn't sure it was possible.

"Matt, stop staring." He muttered.

"Sorry, I didn't realise..." I said, embarrassed.

"Nah, don't worry. I got you stuff too. That's why I was gone so long." He muttered, waving it off.

Mello tossed a paper bag at me. I emptied the contents onto the sofa.


End file.
